Dragon Song
by CrevantheFox
Summary: A story told from the perspective of a Dragonair name Sol. When he and his trainer, Mordrid, meet up with some new friends, their journey together takes a new twist. Rated T for mild to strong language and suggestive content.
1. Chapter 1

**Mordrid and Sol meet up with some new friends in the Ilex Forest, just south of the Forest exit.**

**Note: Italics without quotes is either a thought or telepathic communication. Italics in quotes is translated Pokespeak.**

* * *

He awoke to the smell of someone cooking. He blinked his eyes and looked up. His trainer, a brown haired teenager, was stirring a pot of stew. He stretched his elongated body and floated over to the campfire.

"Morning Sol. Sleep well?" The trainer's eyes sparkled brightly.

Sol nodded, "Best sleep I've had in awhile, Mordrid." While most would be surprised to see a talking Dragonair, Mordrid wasn't shocked at all.

The two of them had been together for the past eight years. Mordrid had found Sol in Blackthorn City, a town in the Johto Region. Sol's mother had been killed in a violent storm when a tree fell on top of her. When Mordrid stumbled upon them the next day, Sol was franticly trying to wake his mother up. He had been a Dratini back then. Mordrid took in the scared Sol and had raised him in his home in Blackthorn City. Now they were on a journey together, along with Mordrid's other Pokémon: Fraxure, Garchomp, and Vulpix.

They ate in silence for awhile, Mordrid having sent out the others. Sol stretched out and yawned, "We passed a lake yesterday, mind if I go for a swim?"

"Go ahead," Mordrid said, "I'll call when it's time to go."

* * *

Sol found the lake relatively easily. He slipped into the water and swam around for the better part of an hour. He surfaced and lazily floated along the top of the water. He dozed off for another hour before he heard the voices.

"I still don't get how we missed the turn, Brock," the voice was obviously male. Sol sank into the water a little more, leaving only his eyes visible. Three humans walked into the clearing, two male and one female. One male wore a red and white hat and a blue and white jacket. The other male was of a much darker complexion and wore a hiker's outfit. The female had on a pair of short shorts and a yellow shirt. Her hair was orange and tied back into a short pig-tail. There was also a Pikachu with the first male.

"I don't get it either Ash," this was the second male (Sol guessed he was 'Brock'), "this map must be out of date. I know we were close to the town." He scratched his head, "Any ideas Misty?"

"No," this was the female, "but look, let's stops here for lunch. We can eat, take a swim and try to figure it out later."

"Sounds good to me," this was the one they called Ash.

Sol watched as they started setting up a small camp for lunch. He decided to keep swimming. Mordrid would call him soon enough. He sank below the still water and explored the lake bed. A few Magicarp and Goldeen swam around him. He stayed below for about an hour and then decided to surface. Mordrid should have called him by now. Sol stuck his head out of the water and looked back the group that had shown up. He saw Mordrid sitting next to Brock showing him a route on a map. Sol came completely out of the water and floated up behind Mordrid.

"Nair," Sol said in Pokéspeak. Mordrid nearly jumped out of his shoes, which would have been incredible to see since he was sitting down.

Mordrid turned to look Sol in the eye, "Don't do that," he said, "you nearly gave me a heart attack." Mordrid did the Pokémon equivalent of raising an eyebrow, "And why are you using Pokéspeak? We can trust these three."

Mordrid just drifted over to the campfire and coiled up next to it, "If you say so." Ash, Misty, and Brock all three looked over at the talking Dragonair. Sol opened an eye and looked back at them, "What?"

"Sorry," Misty said, "it's not every day we see a…scratch that. I forgot about Team Rockets' Meowth."

"Still," Brock said, "a Dragonair is rare enough. A talking one is nearly unheard of."

The Pikachu walked over to Sol and lay down next to it. Both of the Pokémon were soon fast asleep.

Ash raised an eyebrow, "Looks like Pikachu has made a new friend."

* * *

Sol awoke about an hour later. Mordrid was busy talking with the other humans. The Pikachu was curled up next to Sol.

Sol floated over to the group, "Did I miss anything?"

"You remember the three girls we met yesterday?" Mordrid asked.

Sol thought for awhile, "I remember."

"These are the people they were waiting for. And they are headed in the same direction we are. I figured we could head to town with them at least."

"Fine by me. So long as nothing out of the ordinary hap…" This was interrupted by a large explosion that filled the clearing with smoke. Everyone heard the sound of something that sounded like a zipline. When the smoke cleared, everyone saw a large balloon with a red letter 'R' emblazed on it. Coming out of the bottom of the basket were two metal arms with rubber claws on the end of them. In one claw was Pikachu. In the other was a very unhappy Sol.

"Team Rocket. Right on cue," Brock said.

Sol looked up from his position. Standing at the edge of the basket were three figures. There was a male with short, blue hair, a female with long, red hair, and a Meowth. The two humans wore matching uniforms: black pants and a black shirt that had the same red 'R' on the front of it.

"To protect the world from devastation!" said the red-head.

"To unite all people within our nation!" said the blue haired male.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie…"

"James…"

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" This last sentence was spoken by the Meowth.

Misty had a hand in her face, "Seriously, you three are back to that again?"

Before Jessie could make a retort, there was laughter coming from the claw that held Sol, "That's hilarious! That intro deserves a spot in the world's cheesiest intros!" Sol couldn't stop laughing. He had gone from being unhappy to laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Hey," Meowth said, "we work hard to come up with our intros!"

Ash scoffed, "Please, that's the very first one ya'll ever used. It's still just as cheesy as before." Brock nodded in agreement.

"Listen twerp," Jessie said, "you don't seem to get that we have your Pika…" she was cut off by a loud explosion from below. The three in the balloon looked down to see Sol and Pikachu falling straight down. Sol turned back to face the balloon, a smug look on his face.

"Adios morons!" Sol let loose an incredibly powerful Dragon rage that hit the balloon and sent it flying. Sol inverted himself and flew downwards to catch Pikachu. Just before they hit the ground, Sol put used Protect to keep the impact from hurting them.

"You guys ok?" Brock asked.

Sol uncoiled from around a completely unharmed (but somewhat dazed) Pikachu. He got himself up off the ground slowly. Despite using Protect, the impact still knocked the wind from him.

"I'll be fine," Sol said. "I've taken much harder hits than that." Sol stretched out a little testing his muscles. Satisfied that nothing was broken or torn, he went over to check on Pikachu, "_You ok?_" Sol said in Pokéspeak.

"_Yeah, thanks for the save,_" Pikachu said.

Sol nodded and looked around at everyone, "Maybe we should head into town. After all don't you three have some people waiting for you?"

Camp was packed up quickly and the group began the trip towards Goldenrod City.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short, but most of the first chapters of my stories are. I usually do this as sort of a chance to introduce the OCs. **


	2. Chapter 2 Luna

**New OC introduced and the beggining of a plot.**

**Nick and his Pokemon belong to Nidoran Duran and are used with permission.**

* * *

Sol floated along beside Mordrid. He was deep in thought and didn't see the tree until he crashed into it.

Mordrid looked over at him, "You ok? You seem a little distracted."

Sol shook his head to make the world stop spinning, "I suppose I am distracted. I can't stop thinking about Luna. Do you think she will be at this next daycare?"

Mordrid shrugged, "Who can say?" Before he could finish, his Pokégear began to go off. He pulled it out, read the message, and put it away.

"New assignment?" Sol asked.

"Just a bulletin. Guy named Nick has a warrant out as a Pokémon abuser. Supposedly he has a Salamance that has only been beaten once by an Absol in the Sinnoh Region."

Brock looked over at Mordrid, "You're a Pokémon Ranger?"

Mordrid nodded, "Part time. I mostly do small arrests while I travel. They sent me this bulletin because I just so happen to be close to his last reported location."

Misty looked up, "So who's Luna?"

Sol's eyes took on a vacant look, "A friend who…" he shook his head.

Mordrid patted Sol on the head and looked at the other trio, "Luna is another Dragonair—at least we assume she's evolved by this point—that Sol grew up with. She was stolen from the Dragon Holy Land in Blackthorn city a few years back. We've been looking for her for a while."

Misty seemed shocked, "That's terrible!"

Ash shook his head, "If we can help, we will." Misty, Brock, and Pikachu all nodded their agreement.

"Are there any distinguishing features that she has?" Brock asked

"A crescent shaped birthmark on her forehead," Sol said. "That and, like me, she can talk."

Mordrid smiled, "Don't worry pal, we will find her. For now let's keep moving forward. And try not to hit any more trees."

Sol looked up at Mordrid, "Why not? It's so much fun!" The group laughed and continued on.

It was another few hours before they reached the daycare center. The elderly lady behind the desk looked up and smiled.

"Good afternoon, how can I help you?"

Mordrid spoke up, "We were wondering if you had any spare rooms for rent?"

The woman smiled, "Why yes, we do. And you Pokémon are welcome to stay in the daycare zone out back." She checked the group in and their Pokémon. Once Sol was outside, he immediately went to a nearby water source. He arrived, along with Pikachu and Vulpix, to find a large lake with a rock rising out of it.

"_Well,_" Pikachu said, "_I suppose this is as good as any a place to sleep_."

Vulpix shook her head, "_He's looking for Luna_."

Pikachu looked around the lake, "_I don't see any… wait, what's that on the rock?"_

Sol looked at the rock closely. In the dim twilight he could just make out a curled up Dragonair on the rock in the center of the lake. It raised its head at the commotion and Sol saw a crescent birthmark on her forehead.

"Luna?" He called across the lake.

The other Dragonair's eyes went wide, "Sol? Is that you?" She shot off across the lake and stopped at the shore.

"It's me," Sol said. He floated over to her, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Same here."

Sol looked at her, "What happened that day? Everything was such a blur."

Luna looked away, "I was taken by the man who calls himself my trainer. He's nothing more than a cold hearted abuser."

Sol's eyes raised, "His name wouldn't happen to be Nick, now would it. And does he have a Salamance?"

Luna looked skeptical, "Yes, in fact both of those are true. You haven't gained psychic powers have you?"

Sol shook his head, "You remember Mordrid? He's a Pokémon ranger now. He got a bulletin today about your 'trainer'," sarcasm dripped from this last word. "We need to find a way to get you out of his care.

Luna was about to say something when they heard a loud roar. Luna paled, "That's the Salamance. Dear Arceus, he's here.

Sol's eyes narrowed, "I'll deal with him. Vulpix, go find Mordrid." The Vulpix nodded and ran off. It wasn't long before he arrived.

"What's going on…Hello who's this."

Sol's focus was still in the direction the roar came from, "This is Luna. Apparently the bastard that took her was that Nick character we heard about. That was his Salamance you just heard."

Mordrid nodded, "I think we may be in for a battle then."

Sol smirked, "So be it. I've been feeling a little stiff lately."

It wasn't long before the Salamance appeared. Beside him stood a platinum blonde man wearing some very expensive clothes.

"There you are you bitch, now come on, let's go." Sol was ready to jump the bastard but he held back.

Luna shook her head and moved behind Sol, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Nick just shook his head, "You don't seem to understand. And as for the rest of you, I suggest you move."

Mordrid stepped forward, "Actually I suggest you leave. My name is Mordrid Blackthorn and I hereby place you under arrest on the charge of Pokémon abuse."

Nick scoffed, "You have no proof and no authority. Salamance, Flamethrower."

Flames erupted from Salamance's mouth towards the group. Sol retaliated with his Ice Beam attack. When the two met, steam filled the area. Mordrid took advantage of the situation.

"Sol, sweep your Ice Beam across where Salamance was." Sol obliged and sent another icy blast out. When the steam cleared, Salamance was on the ground unconscious.

Nick's face twisted into a scowl, "Impossible! My Salamance is undefeated!"

Mordrid shook his head, "Really now? That include the battle in Sinnoh where that Absol beat him?" Nick looked up in surprise. Mordrid just smiled, "Like I said, you're under arrest. As for proof, we have a talking Dragonair as well as your past history. As for authority," Mordrid pulled out a Pokémon Rangers badge. Underneath that badge was the Pokémon League seal.

Nick turned and ran. He didn't make it far when he was hit with Sol's Thunder Wave. Mordrid walked up to him and picked him up. He handcuffed Nick and told him his rights.

"Also," Mordrid said, "as of now all your Pokémon are released from your control." Mordrid pulled out a device that shot beams of light towards all of Nick's Pokéballs. Luna sighed in relief and all of the other Pokémon came out of their Pokéballs. "One last thing, for breaking into the Dragon Holy Land, your punishment will be severe. Now then let's get you to a seat to wait for a car."

Mordrid watched the car that was carrying Nick drive off. Sol had talked to all of Nick's former Pokémon. They were grateful that they had been freed from Nick and had decided to stay at the daycare and help where they could. The commotion from the battle had woken everyone else. Mordrid explained what had happened.

"Serves him right," Ash said. Brock and Misty nodded in agreement.

"Um…," Everyone turned to look at Luna, who had just come up. "I was wondering if—maybe—I could travel with ya'll for a while. At least until we get to Blackthorn City."

Mordrid smiled, "I see no problem with it. Sol?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Sol said.

"Alright then, it's settled. Welcome to the group Luna."

Luna smiled and tears of joy began to run down her face, "Thank you. Thank you so much." Sol placed his head against Luna's.

"You're welcome."

Misty yawned, ruining the moment. "This is all very touching, but can we get some sleep? We do have to meet the others tomorrow."

Brock nodded, "She's right. Well, goodnight everybody." Everyone went back to their rooms. The Pokémon all decided to stay together. The rest of the night passed without incident.

About midnight…

Luna looked over at Sol, "So Mordrid's one of the Guardians?"

Sol nodded, "He wasn't happy to hear that either."

Luna looked back at the stars, "Who do you think the other one is?"

Sol seemed deep in thought, "I have an idea, but I'm not positive. Let's get some sleep. No sense dwelling on these things when we're tired." Luna nodded and the two fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Who are the Guardians? What is there purpose? Stay tuned to find out!**


End file.
